My Heart Is Broken
by Kosaten no Kokinatsuyosa
Summary: They had torn her away from him, and in doing so doomed themselves along with the rest of their wretched race. They would feel Mewtwo's wrath and sorrow and loss in his storm. He would make sure of it. Angelic Shadows shipping.


Author's Note: This piece was almost called "Erase This" and would have been based on the song by Evanescence, because then it would have had a subtle AS reference, and tie into the ocean theme present in the location, and in the song, as well as several other lines that fit the point in Mewtwo's life. So I highly recommend listening to that song, as well as "My Heart is Broken" which is also on Ev's new eponymous album. Happy birthday WiseAbsol, this is for you! ^_^

My Heart Is Broken

A storm raged in the southernmost part of Kanto, but it wasn't anything that the islanders weren't used to this time of year. They locked down their homes as usual, blissfully unaware of what would soon become cataclysmic events stirring into conception right under their noses. The darkness of the night was shattered as a blue comet of psychic fire burned high above the sea of the Orange archipelago, contrasting and yet complementing the rage of the ocean. Had any living soul aside from the sea's many tentacool and tentacruel laid eyes upon it, they would have seen that it came from the tiny, formerly unknown island that the locals jokingly called New Island.

Dark shapes and construction materials were scattered about the island's surface, yet there were no other signs that anything was actually being built. There wasn't a tool or fence in sight, simply the piles of wood, stone, plates of glass, and concrete, all scattered throughout the remains of a former building that had been charred to rubble.

Mewtwo paid no heed to the aquatic jellyfish beneath him as their red bioluminescent glow interrupted the dark churning waves that stormed beneath him, nor did he pay the torrential winds or prickling rain any mind, protected as he was by an impenetrable psyshield. The barrier flared and crackled and a light screen sprawled across the barrier, creating a beautiful and terrible shield of psychokineticfire and lightning.

Within it, Mewtwo's expression was blank, the only indication of his emotion being his eyes, turned blue from the glow of his powers. They were as cold and sharp as ice crystals, a visible testament to the rage frozen within him.

It would be quite some time before they fully thawed, and even so there was only one being in the world who could do that, but she was gone. His dark angel, his dove with eyes of moonlight, she was dead to him.

The feline gave a shudder and threw back his head, yowling with the wind in his grief and endless rage, at not only recent events and many, many people, but at his own powerlessness to change it, though conscious awareness and acceptance of this would come to him far later.

Most of all, he hated himself for the inescapable darkness that plagued his soul. It was only fitting - he was a creature of death and destruction and fire, Mew was one of birth, creation, and water. Agony and healing, the cold of the moon and the night versus the warmth of the sun and the day, he and the mew were two sides of the same coin. The side that represented the mew would be flawless and beautiful, born into this world as the near-divine creatures they were, while he was the coin's perverse second face - twisted, disfigured, hideous; a mistake manufactured as a tool by man in all his arrogant glory. Man had brought him into this world, not nature or fate or God, if such a god even existed. No, this world despised him from the moment he was brought into it because it knew that he didn't belong there. And just to prove it, fate had made his life a living hell, then offered him solace in the ebony wings of an angel before tearing her away from him, and slamming the door to his heart shut.

The thought of her again caused him to release another devastating pulse of psychic energy. It tore through the churning ocean around him, and the waves became a frothy red, stained red by the blood and remains of the ocean life he wantonly ended in his wrathful actions. The sea-salt and blood reached him as it buffeted his shield before burning against the surface and evaporating.

He lowered his protection for a moment, feeling the storm's power fully for the first time, and the scent of ichor and saline washed over him, punctuated by the waves that drenched him and soaked into his light fur.

The humans had created, abused and betrayed him, then taken from him the one thing that he treasured the most. He would use his power to create a storm so powerful that even God would fear it if such a god existed, and if man was a god's creation as so many of the blind fools liked to think, then Mewtwo would prove to God how weak that the creation called man truly was.

They took her from him.

His heart was broken.

Man's reign was over, and the reign of Mewtwo had begun.

Man would die.


End file.
